Amos Diggory
Hagrid tells Harry that he hopes he wins the Triwizard Tournament as "It’d show ’em all . . . yeh don’ have ter be pureblood ter do it." implying that Cedric is a pure-blood, making his parents either pure-bloods or half-bloods in turn. As well as this, Amos couldn't pronounce "policemen" correctly, making it unlikely he grew up among Muggles. He cannot be Muggle-born due to a "Diggory" being Minister and Nobby Leech being the first Muggle-born Minister. The Diggory Minister preceded Nobby. |marital=Married |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=Tall |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Ruddy |hidef= |family=*Mrs Diggory (wife) *Cedric Diggory (son) † |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures |house= |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic *Diggory family }} Amos Diggory was a wizard who worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the British Ministry of Magic. He and his wife lost their son Cedric in June of 1995, when he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. After the events of the Second Wizarding War Amos still had not made peace with the death of his son. In 2020 he sought a meeting with Harry Potter, in the hopes of saving his deceased son via a new time-turner that was discovered. Biography Early life Amos was born into the wizarding Diggory family. He was the only child of his parents. Amos most likely attended Hogwarts. He started working in the Ministry of Magic sometime after leaving school. By 1994 he worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 1994 Quidditch World Cup]] The Diggory family lived either in or near to the village of Ottery St Catchpole, near the Weasley and Fawcett families. In 1994, Amos and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup. After a Death Eater riot broke out, a team of witches and wizards, including Amos, found the house-elf Winky lying beneath the Dark Mark and questioned her about what happened. He performed Prior Incantato on the wand of Harry Potter to deduce who had used the Morsmordre spell. Later, he asked Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody out of trouble; unbeknownst to him, this was the day Moody was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. Amos simply thought it was another false alarm from the paranoid Moody and wanted to ensure that the former Auror's new job at Hogwarts would not be jeopardised. That same year, Amos's son Cedric was selected as Hogwarts' champion in the Triwizard Tournament, something for which Amos was extremely proud. However, Harry Potter's name also came out of the Goblet of Fire. Many people erroneously believed that Harry intentionally tried to cheat Cedric and Hufflepuff house out of their deserved glory, as he was too young to be selected and received the most publicity. Amos was openly rude to Harry before the tournament's Third Task. This infuriated Molly Weasley, with whom Amos almost had a public confrontation, but his wife restrained him. Harry and Cedric considered themselves to be equally winners at the end of the tournament, thus they both touched the Triwizard Cup, unwittingly taking a Portkey as part of the trap Lord Voldemort set for Harry. Voldemort ordered his servant Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric. Harry managed to escape the graveyard with Cedric's body, returning him to his devastated parents (Amos openly sobbed later while Harry explained what happened). Amos thanked Harry for returning Cedric's body, and assured him that they did not blame Harry for his death. Harry tried to give them the prize money that came with winning the tournament, but they refused it. Amos subsequently had little to do in the war against Voldemort; his son was ultimately avenged when Voldemort was defeated. Later Life By 2020, Amos was living at St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. One of his carers was Delphini, who affectionately called him uncle. One day, Amos heard about how Harry Potter may have found a time-turner. He decided to schedule a meeting with him. However, each meeting kept getting changed to a later date at the last minute. Several months later, Amos decided to visit Harry at his home in the middle of the night. Delphini helped Amos and he apprehended Harry when he returned home. Amos begged Harry to use the time-turner to go back in time and save Cedric. Harry politely declined, stating he couldn’t meddle with time. Amos thought Harry was partly responsible for Cedric's death, because Voldemort never wanted Cedric. He was devastated to hear that Voldemort considered Cedric to be “the spare”. Harry lied to Amos and told him the story about a new time-turner was untrue. Amos thought Harry to be cold. Unbeknownst to Amos, the conversation was overheard by Albus Potter. Albus decided to visit him and tell him he and his friend Scorpius Malfoy would be happy to go back in time and save Cedric. Amos did not take them seriously at first considering they were only children, but he was convinced they could when Delphi persuaded him and made him see even children could change the future, reminding him of the great things that happened in the Second Wizarding War. The plan to save Cedric inevitably changed the future, but not to the better one Amos had hoped for. It is unknown what happened to him in the changed timelines but they were eventually undone, leaving Amos without a son again. It is not known how he felt after this, but he still lamented about Cedric and would have no choice but to accept Cedric was gone. Amos is later visited by Harry and Draco Malfoy, who believe he is responsible for their sons going missing again. They found out Amos had sent them owls, which Amos denies and says he has no idea where they have gone. They tell Amos the children were last sighted with his niece Delphi, which surprises Amos, since he tells him them he does not have a niece. Physical appearance Amos was described as being "tall"; he had a ruddy face and a "scrubby" brown beard. Personality and traits Amos was extremely proud of his son, Cedric, to the point of boasting about his accomplishments at every given opportunity. He became quite angry and disrespectful when Cedric was not even given a mention in the Daily Prophet story about the Triwizard Tournament, whereas Harry got a whole page to himself, though this was understandable, given that Cedric was meant to be the only Hogwarts champion. Amos was quite genial and friendly when walking through the woods with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione Granger. He was rather paternal, but came off as somewhat standoffish and rude due to his loud voice and boastfulness of his son's accomplishments. He was also quite emotional, roaring with joy when discussing Cedric winning a Quidditch game and roaring with anger at Winky the house-elf when interrogating her. He sobbed openly when he saw Cedric had died and when he was interviewed about his son's death, but at least didn't blame Harry for it, and contrary, believed Harry's claim of Voldemort's return and thanked him for returning Cedric's body. By the time Amos was an old man, he was still incredibly grief-stricken. He lamented about his "beautiful" son and had no qualms about meddling with time to bring him back. Even though he once said he didn't think Harry was responsible for Cedric's death and thanked him for bringing Cedric's body back, he changed his mind by the time he found out about a new time-turner. He thought Harry to be partly responsible since Voldemort wanted to kill him really, not Cedric. Amos would not give up until he spoke to Harry and even resolved to go round to his house to do so and angrily declared Harry to be "cold" when he would not go back in time. He was also considered a "miserable old sod" by his carers at his home. Magical abilities and skills * Magizoology: As a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Amos Diggory has a high level of knowledge on magical creatures, how to classify them and the various laws regulating the ownership of such creatures, such as Ban on Experimental Breeding. Relationships Wife Amos and his wife were obviously a happily married couple, but she could get displeased with his being a jerk. Cedric Diggory Cedric Diggory was Amos's son. He was extremely proud of Cedric and his accomplishments, often boasting about them, making Cedric embarrassed, and was pleased by him being chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Amos was devastated by his son's death and in 2020, asked Harry Potter to go back in time and bring him back, but then had to accept that Cedric was gone. Arthur Weasley Arthur Weasley knew Amos from the Ministry of Magic. They were quite friendly, but could be at odds, especially during Winky's interrogation. Harry Potter Harry Potter's relationship with Amos was rather mixed. Amos was sometimes rude to Harry, mostly when boasting about how Cedric beat him at Quidditch. Before the Third Task, Amos wasn't pleased about Cedric not being mentioned and Harry getting a whole page to himself. Amos thanked Harry for bringing Cedric's body and in 2020 Amos asked Harry to bring him back. Other Weasleys Amos's relationship with the other Weasleys is unknown, but almost had a public confrontation with Molly Weasley about Harry being in the Tournamemt. Bartemius Crouch Senior Amos's relationship with Barty Crouch Snr happened to be a rather strict one. When Amos thought Crouch's house-elf Winky had conjured the Dark Mark, Crouch was offended by this and reprimanded Amos, especially since Crouch had proved and demonstrated throughout his long career that he detested and despised the Dark Arts and those who practise them. Ludo Bagman Amos's relationship with Ludo Bagman is mostly unknown, since they were only seen together after the conjuring of the Dark Mark. It is possible that their relationship was positive. Winky Amos had a rather negative relationship with Winky. Amos shouted at her constantly during her interrogation of who conjured the Dark Mark and especially when finding she had Harry's wand in her hand and seeing that its last spell was Morsmordre, which conjures the Dark Mark and, unlike Arthur, believed she casted it. Etymology "Amos" is one of the twelve minor prophets of the Old Testament; it means "carried" in Hebrew.Amos on Behind the Name Behind the scenes *He is portrayed by Jeff Rawle in the fourth film.Jeff Rawle at the Internet Movie Database *Rawle also provided the voice for a wizard in both video game instalments of the seventh book. *In the fourth film, Amos is depicted as being quieter and more amicable than his book counterpart is shown to be. *In the film he is also clean-shaven and wears oval-shaped glasses, as opposed to his book counterpart. *In Cursed Child he is portrayed by Barry McCarthy. Appearances minifigure]] * * * * Notes and references fi:Amos Diggory fr:Amos Diggory it:Amos Diggory ru:Амос Диггори pl:Amos Diggory no:Anton Djervell Diggory, Amos Diggory, Amos Amos Diggory, Amos Category:Married individuals Category:Only children Category:St Oswald's residents Diggory, Amos